1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatically adjusted magnifier for a display, particularly to a magnifier, which is moved by extensible levers to allow a display behind the magnifier have the screen thereof magnified automatically.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a magnifier for the screen on a display comprises a magnifying glass, and a fixing frame locating the magnifying glass. The magnifier is placed in front of the display and a user has to adjust the focus of the magnifying glass to magnify the screen of the display. However, the conventional magnifier has the following disadvantages:
1. It is tedious to assemble the magnifying glass and the fixing frame such that engaged parts thereof are easy to be loosened.
2. Because the magnifying glass is fixed manually, it is not possible to align a precise focus.
3. It is not easy to fix the magnifying glass completely and the magnifying glass may occur a distorted position frequently.
4. The magnifier occupies a large space and it is unable to meet a trend of interior design for a limited space.
5. In order to magnify the screen of a display, a manual adjustment has to be performed.
From above mentioned shortcomings, it can be realized that problems existing in the conventional magnifier have to be overcome in spite of offering a basic magnifying function.
An automatically adjusted magnifier for a display in accordance with the present invention provides two movable bases being located apart. Each of the movable bases comprises two extensible levers actuated by two pulleys moving along a guide rail respectively. One of the movable bases has two breakers on an extensible lever thereof. Once one of the breakers is touched by a pulley thereof will result in the extensible levers carrying a magnifying glass away a display such that the screen on the display can be magnified. When the same pulley touches the other breaker, the extensible levers retreats to their original positions again.
An object of the present invention is to provide an automatically adjusted magnifier for a display in which a focus thereof can be precisely aligned by movable bases automatically.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically adjusted magnifier for a display, which can be retreated to original position automatically while not in use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an automatically adjusted magnifier for a display with which the magnifying glass can be fixed firmly to prevent from a distorted position and loosened parts.